Something you wouldn t expect (engl)
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: He should have known it... Shinra was kind of special when it comes to things like the occult, so why did he decide to help him with his strange experiment?
1. Prologue

Prologue

He should have known it...

Shinra was kind of special when it comes to things like the occult, so why did he decide to help him with his strange experiment?

Oh yes...the crazy professor had threatend to reveil an embarassing secret if he didn´t help him...

That damned Shinra! Why does this guy happen to be his only friend?!

And where does it got him? Captured in a strange parrallel world in which only ghost existed... With no possebilities to get out.

This time he really got himself into trouble...

As he finally regained consciousness, he´d just knew that the experiment was a total failure. Shinra just wanted to strengthen the bond between him and Celty instead the whole building was caught in an earthquake and then they were thrown down into the depth only to awake in an abondend classroom.

"What is this?"

It was terrifying, because he didn´t had any information of this place and he slowly felt loosing the controll of the situation.

And where was Shinra?

Did he get here too? Or did this guy again found a way to get out of this whole situation?

"I should see, that I get out of hiere. I don´t like this place one bit..."

And this feeling seemed to get stronger the longer he was here. He had to get out of here as fast as possible.

Surprisingly the exit was closer than he expected. But there was a little problem...it was locked. And despite all his efforts it didn´t move one bit. Almost like it was stuck to the wall.

Frustrated he left the entrance area.

There had to be a different exit and he would find it, come what may!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hopeless...

He had searched the building from head to tow, but had found nothing that hat lead outside. Which was pretty crazy in itself.

"If I get my hands on Shinra, he will wish that he was never born..." growled Izaya. In the meantime he was back at the ground floor. He wanted to try it one last time, as he could have overseen something. Even though he would never admit it...

A strange creak caught his attention.

He couldn´t explain where it came from, but as he eyed the corridor before him, something strange caught his eye:

This one wasn´t there before...

Curious he entered this one.

He didn´t really trusted the whole situation, but if this new opening gave him a way to get out of here, he would try it.

But there were no bad surprises, instead he found a door.

"Well, better than nothing..."

Carefully he pulled down the handle and opened the door. Almost instantly rain whips against his face and he had to look twice before his head registered, that this one lead outside.

Finally, now he could get out of here!

Delighted he run along the way untill he reached a spot where the balustrade was a bit lower, so that he could climb over it. Normally this wouldn´t be a problem, but the forest ground was totally overgrown so that he had to expect the unexpected, when he decided to jump into there.

He wanted to be on the save side.

He was already over it with one leg, when something sliced the air.

He pulled his head back, but not fast enough...

Something heavy hit him and he was thrown backwards.

Before he could even register what was happening he already had to roll to his side, because his attacker hadn´t given up yet.

Just now he had a chance to look that guy in the eyes and was terrified. Whatever that guy was, he was deffinitly no human!

He had chalk-white skin and red glowing eyes from where a strange black liquid, maybe blood, leaked out. And the fact that this lunatic was spinning his sledgehammer in Izaya´s direction doesn´t made it any better.

He had to get out of here!

He wouldn´t get far with his head wound, but maybe he was able to shake him off!

Over the balustrade was no option so he could just run along the way before him, hoping that this wouldn´t be a dead end...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A door! He couldn´t believe it!

He run to it as fast as he could and tried to press it open. And it really did!

Hasty he closed the door from the other side and dived under one of the tables, that were placed around here.

It was pitch-black and his attacker hopefully wouldn´t find him.

With his sleeve he wiped the blood from his face. It was more than he imagined, but his wound had to wait a little until he could treat it properly.

Again and again he glimpsed to the door but his attacker made no effort to come in. Of course he could be waiting for him to step out again, but he wouldn´t do him that favour.

As long as he doesn´t had any means to defend himself, he wouldn´t go out there again!

"Well as long as I´m stuck here I can at least have a look around..."

Maybe his chances were a bit higher to find an exit here...

With some difficulty he got back up. He had to hold back for a while if he didn´t wanted to risk for his body to collapse.

To his surprise this building wasn´t build as confusing as the last one, this made it a lot easier for him to navigate through it. But with the exception of corpses he could find nothing of use for him.

There didn´t seem to be an exit in this one either and after finding some of the notes, which informed him that the woods would be an impregnable death trap, he decided not to try his luck this way.

He had to over think his escape plan completely. He called himself a fool that he had acted so headless previously, that was definitely not like him. Dammit! He was Izaya Orihara, who would be the best informant in the future!

He should start to use his brain!

He took shelter in the music room from which always the ghostly piano tune was heard. He soon realised that it always ceased, when he came too close to it and after stopping it again he sat down on the floor tried to order all information that he had collected up to that point. A notebook would be useful now, but he had to cope with what he got.

At first there would be that strange spell, which Shinra got from the Internet. It was obviously a trap to lure unsuspecting victims to their death...

The sheer amount of corpses he stumbled upon was proof enough that it was really successful. And he was almost caught too...

„Aaaaagh...!"

He started from the ground. The scream seemed to originate from the hallway!

Until now he hadn´t met another soul in this building and so it was no question that he had to help him or her, even if it was for his own benefit.


End file.
